


鸣蜩5-8

by Momoyeon



Category: 5-8
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoyeon/pseuds/Momoyeon
Kudos: 6





	鸣蜩5-8

鸣蜩5-8

五

宣容把身子洗干净了，穿上件半旧的睡裙。  
穿上了，才模糊记起，他来霍家的头一个夜里，穿的就是这条。  
来来回回，被洗了许多次，已经越洗越薄了，也还是舍不得丢掉。  
对于宣容来说，也许那个晚上，到底有种不一样的意义。  
其实宣容那日到了霍家，迷迷糊糊地，还同霍虞睡了一觉，也是直到第二日早起做婚礼，才晓得自己嫁给霍虞得的名分，不是什么乱七八糟的小室，竟是正儿八经的妻。

“往后你想要些什么，只管同下人提就是了，不必拘谨。”  
霍虞一面往身上穿西服，一面同他说着：“若是不喜见人，也不必见，该如何便如何。有什么拿不定主意的，也只管问我，万事有我撑腰，别怕。”  
宣容眼巴巴地躺在被窝里看霍虞。  
霍虞昨夜，找人按他的意思，到宣家去，把宣容给接了过来，送到浴室里洗干净了，便又带着他上了楼，进了自己卧室，哄着他把衣服都脱掉，全身上下，只穿着面肚兜和里裤藏进被里。  
“你是个男孩儿，教你穿这些东西，是可怜了些。”  
霍虞话语里，常常带出对宣容的怜惜。然而怜惜归怜惜，却还是将柔滑的女士睡裙，放在他的枕边，“自己套上吧。”  
宣容伸出手把睡裙套上。  
霍虞没和他同一个被窝，看他睡下了，伸手关了床头灯，就着窗外微弱的月光，同宣容拉起家常。  
“怎么想到穿了旗袍去卖身子？”  
霍虞总记起见到宣容那时，宣容穿着的那件旗袍。其实早些时候，宣容曾经随母亲参加过霍家的宴会。那时他更小，穿着西服，眼神干干净净的，不爱结交好友，就坐在角落，没什么胃口地吃着点东西。  
安静的模样，倒是和他那给人毒哑了的女儿，有几分相似。  
霍虞觉得新奇，又觉得小孩儿的五官，生得怪好看，于是多看了几眼。  
但是后来他坐车经过街上，远远瞧见冷风里站着位高挑又纤弱的美人，头发只到耳边，并不十分长，也不是摩登女郎爱留的卷发，冷冽齐整的发梢，散乱别在耳后，却无端显得媚。  
艳红的口红抹在唇上，把唇肉染得像是滴了血。大约是站在冷风里太久了，下唇有些干裂，他觉着难受，便边擦着眼泪，边把舌头伸出来，一下一下地往唇肉上舔。  
又怕舔花了口红，只敢小口小口地抿。  
他皮肤白，头发又黑。穿着件老色的旗袍，样式看着有些过时了，料子却很贵，穿在身上，本该显得庄重，可也不知是不是他偷穿了别人的旗袍，布料明显过紧了，并不合身；又被他自己拿剪子开高了衩，露出半边玉一样圆溜的腿根，整个人便格外有种古怪的，从刻板拘束里泄出来的艳情。  
只那一瞬间，那件不合体的旗袍同穿它的人，便抓住了霍虞的心。  
霍虞叫司机把车开到那美人的身边去，心想这大约该是个新出来揽活儿的流莺，不知该如何搭讪，又格外矜持，只巴巴儿地，把隐晦的秋波递到路过的人身上。  
他许是缺钱，又生得这般漂亮娇艳，霍虞知道自己正应该光顾一下他的生意，叫可怜的美人，不要在寒天里，平白受了北风瑟瑟的苦。  
然而走近了霍虞才晓得，那站着的不是别个，正是宣家的幺儿宣容。

“穷，没钱了。”  
“穷便扮女孩子？万一客人摸你的腿，发觉你是个男孩儿，倒了胃口，反而讹你，你怎么办。”  
这样的事情，也并不稀奇。过往有穷人家卖小孩儿，把家中生得柔弱的男儿，打扮作女子，给那些富商买去。富商买回来，夜里一摸，竟是个带把儿的，倒尽胃口。  
可惜钱已去了原本的人家，那些狡猾的乡下人，做完一单便跑得远远，退不得货了。受了骗的富商，也只好把一腔的怒火，发泄在这真金白银买来却不能用的男孩儿身上。  
“这，这有区别么？他们都说我，生得好看，别个见了，该是有兴趣的。”  
“男孩儿又怎能真的同女孩儿一样。”  
“左右，我得着病，没差的。”  
宣容在一旁小声地嘟哝。  
霍虞一开始听完，并没懂宣容这话里的意味。  
突然，又像是明白了些什么，他拧开灯，从被窝里又坐起来。  
宣容紧张地望他。  
“脱了。”  
“什，什么？”  
“下面，脱下面。”  
宣容的眼睛猛然瞪大，里头透出一股莫名的恐惧。他挥挥手，攥紧了被子的角，眼里几乎要盈出泪来：“求求，霍先生，不要。”  
然而他还是被霍虞按着脱了衣裤。  
他那根细巧的男根，虽然小是小了些，但也的的确确，是个能勃起也能射精的，男人才有的玩意儿。  
霍虞于是摇摇头，自顾笑起来，心想宣容的胸是大了些，但又怎会至于是个女孩儿扮作的男子。  
一抬头，却看见宣容满面都是泪花。  
心里便又生出疑窦。  
他握着那根粉嫩的东西，轻轻摸索了一下，只觉得宣容抖得厉害；小东西生得干净，霍虞并不如何排斥，看他神色可怜，突然生出点恶劣的欺负他的念头，便往后头探了探，想抓着他的双丸拧一拧，却猛地顿住。  
下一刻，他从自己的被窝里钻出来，把宣容整个人推倒下去，分开腿细细地瞧了起来。  
宣容的男根后头，没有生男子应有的双丸，取而代之的，竟是一裂细嫩得教人眼热的女缝。  
那地方娇弱得很，给他瞧着，便细细地颤，两片纤薄的唇肉，死死咬着，不肯将中间的光景裸露半分。宣容原本就白，身上生得光洁，就是如此隐秘的地方，也一根毛发也不生，只这样光溜地裸露在腿间，像朵毫无自保能力的花儿，娇艳地绽在枝头，却没生刺，路过的人轻而易举地，就能将之采撷。  
“你——”  
“你是个双儿？”  
宣容仿佛受了天大的委屈，哭得连连打嗝儿。  
霍虞叹气。  
他把宣容的衣服都收好，把人又安稳地拢回被窝里，轻轻拍他拱起的脊背：“别哭了。”  
宣容不肯吱声。  
“平日里会来月事么？”  
“……什么？”  
“月事，葵水。”  
“不，不来。”  
“那就是不能怀了。”  
“我——”  
“别怕。”  
霍虞隔着被窝把宣容抱进怀里，眼神深沉，似是满怀心事。只灯光也晦涩，照在他眼里，柔化了他的神情，反给宣容一种被温和注视着的错觉。  
“有我在呢。”

“霍先生。”  
宣容看霍虞穿的衣服，十分正式，便把头探得出来些，仰着头问：“其实昨夜里，我被人送来时，没完全被药昏过去的。听人说，我是要给你做新娘了。”  
霍虞瞧了他一眼，脸上有笑意：“怎么？不乐意。”  
宣容磕磕巴巴：“不——只是有些意外。”  
“新娘。”  
霍虞回到床边，把宣容从被子里扶起来。宣容生得漂亮，得志时，眉宇飞扬，颇有贵气，昔日是给娇养大的。偏偏五官都媚，皮肉又娇，一朝落魄了，就又显得可怜。  
“新法才出，说要试行新的婚姻法，往后几年，再娶妻，只能娶一个，也只这一个，能叫作新娘。”霍虞轻声说着，指头擦过宣容的唇肉，“容容，你如今什么也没有，而我们霍家，正巧什么都不缺，独缺个主母。你要想得了我的庇护，在这地方安身下来，便好好听我的，坐好这个主母的位置。”  
“你要做我的新娘吗？”  
宣容不知心里该是个怎样的滋味。三三同母亲她们，如今都跟着远方的姨妈走了，也不知是去哪里，独留下他。  
从此两家的福祸都不再相干，便是连个回去的念想，都断得干干净净。  
他再没有亲人了。  
宣容拿不清霍虞话语里的意思，是想要他当，还是只不过随口一问，含含糊糊回了一句：“我都听霍先生的。”  
霍虞满意地点点头，摸了摸他的侧颊，像是赞许。  
“容容的生日，我已经晓得了，也才过十八岁不久，可惜生日办得仓促。”  
霍虞说的是实话。当日宣家已然落败，一个幺儿成年的生日，在家族繁盛之时，便需得大肆操办，做锦上添花之用。到了拮据的时候，却又反成了最无关紧要的事儿了。  
就是宣容自己，都忘了自己十八岁的生日，在先前就已经过掉了。  
“婚后，替你补一个。”  
霍虞承诺道。  
宣容有些不好意思：“我也不大喜欢热闹的。”  
“那就只家里人陪着你，”霍虞略一点头，“再不行，便我和你。”  
提了一口生日的事，他转而又说起其他。  
“我有个大些的儿子，年龄比你长些，还有个女儿，是个哑的，爱安静，你若是懒得理会，不管她就是。”  
“其余的人，死的死，去的去，或者犯了错，给我罚出门了，再没旁人。”  
宣容听完，知道霍虞这是同他交待家里的事情。  
他勉强听了个大概，总觉得还有些不现实。  
霍虞又把一条婚裙从箱子里捞出来放在一旁：“这裙子，你过来，我同你合计着，看是个什么穿法。”  
霍家娶正妻，纳姨太，需穿些什么衣服，都是祖上就定好了的规矩，非得要个什么样式，搭个什么头面，才算是合了礼数，能得祖辈的庇佑。  
然而霍虞向来不对那些繁文缛节上心，除了年轻时，被父母包办的头一回婚礼上，穿过这玩意儿以外，往后娶姨太，生孩子，都再没动过。  
只这次，他难得珍重，把压箱底的婚服拿出，又教人连夜里，紧赶慢赶地改好了大致尺寸，给宣容备好。  
霍虞到底还是疼怜他来时狼狈。  
两人忙活半天，好歹把衣服穿得体了，出门又是敬酒又是致辞，做足了面上的功夫。  
霍虞不过只是再娶，这几年又大兴节俭之风，所邀客人，都只是些沾亲带故的。可席间难免有人认识过往的宣家，晓得宣容的样貌，看他一副女子装扮，虽未涂脂抹粉，却也有几分娇柔作态，言语之间，便流露出些许戏谑的意味。再加之前些日子，宣家倒台，一日之间，宣家足不出户的小儿子，又被霍家娶了去，这其中深意，不得不叫人细想。  
“叔，你当真娶个男人回家？”  
霍家远亲的侄子，同霍虞套起近乎：“别说，要不是我从前见过宣容，今日在酒水席上见到，准保认不出，这是个男人。”  
霍虞道：“拜过天地，换过庚帖。再真不过了。”  
侄儿佯作捶胸顿足：“叔叔何苦！多少大好的女儿家，家世，身份，身子，都清清白白的，想同叔叔在一起。”  
“那些人家家里的女儿，成日里盘算的，都是把你家的财产，地盘，咬一块出去，喂给娘家。再怎么乖巧的，都想着生个孩子，也好母凭子贵。”霍虞道，“你如今年纪轻，多玩玩儿也无所谓。我却是老了，实在受不起这样的折腾，只盼着身边有个干净的，数数指头，安心过日子了。”  
侄儿笑着挠挠头，敬酒道：“那就祝叔叔新婚愉快！现在新法风声刮得四处都是，流行的祝语都怎么说的？新娘子，新郎官，和和美美，白头到老，一生一世一双人哪。”  
霍虞同他碰了杯子。  
宣容在席间，也不得不喝了点小酒，到了晚上，已经半醉了，给霍虞扶着回了房。  
“霍先生。”  
宣容嘟哝道：“来的许多人，知道我的身份的，都在看霍先生的笑话。”  
“不会，”霍虞坐在床边，扶着额头醒酒，“我的容容，生得这般好看，教人艳羡才是。”  
宣容摸不清他的意思。  
要说霍虞喜欢自己，这万万不该有，毕竟二人年龄相差悬殊，又几乎未见过几回，哪来的喜欢。若又要说霍虞娶他是别有心思，如今宣家落魄至此，他浑身上下，哪里还有什么，值得霍虞图谋呢。  
霍虞等了半天，宣容只不作声地站在远处。他难得有些不喜，揉了揉额角，道：“还叫我霍先生？”  
宣容愣了一下：“这——”  
他突然回想起自己的母亲。父亲早年，同母亲关系好些时，母亲便常柔柔地揽他的胳臂，如小女儿一般，娇羞地轻声唤他一声：“宣郎。”  
然而母亲父亲二人年纪相仿，这般称谓，并没有什么问题。  
宣容暗自盘算了半天，鼓起勇气道：  
“先生。”  
霍虞顿了顿。  
他见惯了那些旁人同他献媚的模样，同他素未谋面的女人，挨上来了，还没来得及互通姓名，嘴里便又是情郎，又是情哥哥地喊起来，听多了，只觉得腻歪。  
宣容的一声先生，却教他满身生出了无边的温情来。  
霍虞到底年岁长，骨子里还是个传统至极的男人，玩乐时，偶也有同年轻人，试试新花样。然而家中所置妻室，还是更爱乖柔守礼的。  
“过来。”  
霍虞把宣容抱进怀里。  
“容容，”霍虞这么叫他。  
“做了先生的新娘，要做些什么，应该晓得的。”

宣容站在街上那天，霍虞没要他。昨夜宣容被人药倒了，塞到他床上来，霍虞还是没要他。  
但这天夜里，霍虞没再饶过宣容。  
宣容的婚服被随意地丢在地上，露出内里那条霍虞送的青藕色肚兜儿。霍虞摸他的胸口，先是隔着肚兜揉捏，把他揉得痛了，便又解了他的衣带，从里面露出整片儿的白肉。  
宣容那地方，停药久了，慢慢长开，比起最当初时，还要再大了一些，颤巍巍的两团，是雪一样的白。  
宣容从未给旁人揉过，可是多情的身子，犹还记得霍虞上回给的感觉，奶头很快就被揉硬了，鼓起两颗豆子一样的红尖儿。  
霍虞不作声，看了半天，是丈夫丈量自己妻子身围一般的神色，半晌，严苛的眼神微缓，柔声称赞道：“容容的胸脯，生得很好看。”  
宣容从来没在意过自己的身体，突兀被如此带着亵玩意味地夸赞，不由羞恼起来：“这有什么好看不好看的——”  
“怎么，不信？”  
霍虞在生意场上浸淫多年，为人手段，向来不是什么怜香惜玉之人。难得今晚，生出几分同美人调笑的兴致，便揉着他一面的乳肉，带着笑道：  
“容容的胸脯，虽然不大，却很圆，标标致致的，揉在手里，像是玉做的小碗儿，盛得满满的，顶上还镶着颗水灵灵的葡萄，怪招人疼的。”  
宣容给他说得，仿佛眼前真出现一面晃着水意的玉碗儿，里头缀着颗水淋淋的葡萄，涨得几乎要破皮，隔得远远，就能闻到里头甜香的气味。  
如此浮想翩翩，便越发面色酡红，神色也开始躲闪起来。  
他虽自幼被当做男儿养，到底少同父亲出门走动，大多时候，都与母亲和妹妹在一处，所以对于自己身上这些女性的性征，倒也没有旁人想象得那般厌恶排斥。  
若是霍虞当真因他的身子，喜爱了他，给他容身之所，教他往后余生，得以安安稳稳，他也没什么不能接受的。

六

霍虞把宣容揉得意动，又脱了他下身的内衬，把他赤条条地抱进怀里来，诱着他来解自己的衣服。  
宣容迷迷糊糊，替他把衣服脱了，又被整个人抱得紧紧，贴着肉四处摩挲。宣容皮肤极白，又软滑如乳，似乎是天生的柔若无骨，身上四处，并没有非常凸出的骨节，全都密密实实地包着温软的皮肉，抱起来就像是一团软玉，极适合盘弄搓揉。  
霍虞探索遍了他全身，指头无论摸到哪里，那些细嫩柔软的皮肉，都像是能吸着手指一般，光滑得像是能盘出凝脂，越发爱不释手起来。  
宣容是个生涩至极的雏儿，偏生霍虞久经风月场，是个老手，不过稍稍抚摸一二，便把他作弄得气喘吁吁，眼神里，有了些迷离茫然的意味。  
霍虞爱极了他这幅不谙世事的模样，低头下去，轻轻地吻住了他的嘴唇。  
宣容懵懵懂懂地张开嘴，被霍虞亲得有些晕了，又突然瞪大些眼睛。  
霍虞手上一沉，把宣容猛地弓起的上身又死死压回去，身下用了些力，硬生生地从宣容微开的腿根处，把自己的阳具插了进去。  
“唔！”  
宣容疼得掉了泪，湿盈盈的，眉头都被淋湿了，皱在一处。他那地方，方才被霍虞摸得本就濡湿了，并不十分干涩，但到底是头一回，又被霍虞这般直直地插进去，毫无缓和的余地，生出火燎一样的生疼来。  
霍虞弄进去才想起来宣容是头一回，看他疼得面上出了不少汗，有些后悔地退出些，边揉他胸口，边小声道：  
“先生错了，容容放松些。”  
宣容被惊到哭喘，腿根不住地抖，想把两腿合拢，又被霍虞生生拿膝盖顶开：“你要杀了我。”  
“怎么是要杀了你。”霍虞疼怜地亲吻他皱起的眉尖，“先生是想疼你，太急了，反而让你难受。这不是道歉了么？原谅先生。”  
宣容呜呜道：“我不——你那地方太大了，我吃不得。”  
“容容吃得。”霍虞把他的屁股抱高些，阳具磨着蹭进蹭出，幅度极小，免得擦伤他才破身的女穴，“你看，这不是吃进去了。”  
宣容又惊又怕地闭上眼睛，又被霍虞吻着湿淋的眼皮，一下一下地啄：“乖儿，放开些。”  
宣容的孔窍里，被磨了许久，出了不少湿淋的水液，好容易被他捣透了，才放松些，就被霍虞扶着腰，狠狠地顶干起来。  
宣容原以为霍虞又要弄得他疼，刚想叫，却感到穴肉里头，浓浓地生出许多酸麻一般的爽利来，又痛又舒服的，比起原先的锐疼，要和缓不少，却更为黏糊，教他叫又叫不出口，闭上嘴又做不到，便开始哼哼唧唧地小声喘起气来。  
“还疼么？”  
霍虞动作虽狠，语气却仍温存，把他抱得安稳，让他在自己的怀里小幅度地颠。  
宣容摇摇头：“痒——”  
“怎么还痒？”霍虞低头咬着他的鼻尖，发狠道，“是不是怪先生不努力。”  
宣容还来不及说什么，就被霍虞接着捂了嘴巴，先是一个急退，再深深地顶了进去。  
“——！”  
宣容肚子里像是有什么被顶到了一样，浑身如过电一样颤起来。  
“容容能生小孩儿吗？”  
霍虞问他：  
“不是说，不来月事，怎么还有子宫？小小一团，肉乎乎的，被顶住了，便左右地跳，想逃开我。”  
“跟容容一模一样。”  
那天晚上霍虞没射在他的身子里。  
宣容晓得他是什么意思。  
霍虞早有了中意的继承人，不再需要一个能够生出子嗣的妻子。  
虽然他不能来月事，但到底还是有个不成型的子宫在身子里，多半扫了霍虞的兴。  
宣容摸了摸自己的肚子，无端地感到有些懊恼起来。  
第二日大清早的，宣容便从床上醒了，被霍虞轻拍着臀肉，翻过身来。  
“容容把帕子给我。”  
宣容迷糊着伸手摸了摸，把身下那面帕子给霍虞，眯着眼朦胧瞧了瞧，入目便是星星点点一片红。  
宣容瞬间就给吓醒了。  
他嘴唇抖索，指着帕子磕巴道：“先，先生，我是不是要死了？出了这么多血。”  
霍虞禁不住地笑。  
“容容只是变成大孩子了。”  
他转了转手腕上那面表，先是把帕子叠好收了，再把从柜子里，拿出些自己贴身的衣物递给宣容：“你来得匆忙，许多衣物还来不及购置。家中女装不多了，尺码也不配你，先穿先生的，往后先生慢慢给你买新衣。”  
宣容小心地从被窝里钻出来，接过衣服：“谢谢先生。”  
他穿霍虞的白衬衫，里头满是霍虞衣柜里樟脑丸的味道。衬衫大了他许多，他松散往身上一套，便直直垂到臀部下面，盖住了上面青青紫紫的爱痕。  
虽是寒天，霍府里的卧室却开足了地暖，再如何寒风瑟瑟，都只是室外的一道风光。宣容理好胸口的排扣，光着脚站到地上去踩了踩，接着又去够霍虞的裤子。  
松垮的白色衬衫，摇摇晃晃在宣容的身上，大了不少，显得空旷。然而底下裸露出来的，宣容的皮肉，却几乎同那雪白的料子一般的白，且丰润得像是沃雪，轻轻一捧，就能摸个满手。  
宣容捞裤子捞得卖力，突然就被霍虞按在床边，撩起衬衫的下摆，露出里头没来得及穿内裤的裸臀。  
“先生？”  
霍虞拿指头轻轻挑开外头肿胀发红的肉唇，“容容里面，还疼么？有没有被先生撞破皮。”  
宣容有些羞：“不晓得。”  
霍虞道：“先生给容容摸摸。”  
摸到最后自然是情不自禁，又弄了一把。宣容踉踉跄跄地扶着床栏，被霍虞撞得起伏，眼泪一串串地掉。他塌着腰，圆鼓的屁股，生生地翘起来，被霍虞握在手里，一下一下地揉。  
双儿的身子本就重欲，较之女子，穴道发育不足，更为紧窄生嫩，可是那贪恋鱼水之欢的性子，倒是比起女子有过之而无不及。宣容昨夜被弄得舒服，食髓知味，头一回时，尚还显得生涩，早上才吃进霍虞的物事，便晓得出水了。  
穴里湿软，汨汨流出点水液来，霍虞抽动几下，那里头的水液，便把他的整根阳具，涂染得水光淋淋。  
“容容开窍了，嗯？”  
霍虞把他上半身按在床上，身上的西服穿得妥当，伏在宣容光裸的脊背上，肏得他不住地抓挠床单：“水都滴到先生的鞋子了。”  
白日里宣淫，到底匆忙，霍虞没那么多花样戏耍他，只泄了一次，就把宣容拎进浴室里，洗干净了，带出去见人。  
“这是我那不说话女儿的房间。她不爱见人，平日里，保姆会给她带饭吃。你只管偶尔提点一下保姆，若是小姐有什么异样，她会如实向你告知。”  
霍虞自己的卧室，大约是他平日公事繁忙，安在霍府的第一层，出门去就是休息厅，侧边对着客厅和大厅。  
他领着宣容走楼梯走到三楼去，轻轻敲了门。  
里头的女孩儿开了门，见着面生的宣容，也没什么表情，打着手语问霍虞：“爸爸，有事情吗？”  
霍虞回她手语：“这是宣容，以后在家里有什么事情，可以找他。”  
女孩儿点点头，望着宣容。  
过了一会，她伸出手来，似乎是想和宣容握手。  
宣容啊了一声，低声道：“你好。”便和她轻轻地握了手。  
“她挺喜欢你的。”霍虞在一旁道，“哑儿世界干净，她也喜欢干净的人。有你在家里，她应该更喜欢。”  
宣容看女孩儿，总觉得她眉眼间有些像宣三三。  
倒也不是真的有多像，这些大户人家的女孩儿，在差不多的年纪里，便是漂亮都漂亮得大同小异。他的三三也留了长长的黑色头发，却爱笑，便是抄家时都显得乐观，每每笑起来，唇边还会有一道小小月牙样的梨涡，似是天生的一朵太阳，掉在凡间。  
只可惜往后大约都见不到了。  
也不知道将来三三，会同个什么样的男子结婚。他那姨妈房里，有好几个年少有为的青年，三三交给他们中任意一个，他都可以放心。  
“好了，不打搅小姐画画。”霍虞拍了拍宣容的后背，把他拉走了。  
宣容回头看了一眼，女孩儿没把门关上，眼睛静静地注视他，似是有些不舍。  
她看起来，也并非是真心乐意独处的人，宣容想着。  
也是，这个年纪里，又有几个，不会喜欢热闹呢。  
偌大的霍府全部逛完，花了宣容同霍虞大约一个上午的光景。  
正是饭点，两人便坐下来，在楼下大厅里一起吃饭。  
“阿嶙还在外地，我结婚时，叫他回来，他身上有事情缠着，一时半会，挤不出时间。”  
霍虞给他夹了一筷鸡丝，“不过再过半月左右，大约就要回来了。他性子是差些，有些顽劣，但人不坏。你要是到时同他不和，怕他，便避着他就是了，万事找我撑腰，晓得吗？”  
宣容知道这就是霍虞最中意的儿子：“嗯，我晓得。”  
霍虞点头，又说：“我平时做活儿多，有时忙起来，大约不怎么能同你见面。你多给自个儿找些乐子，出去玩儿也行，带着司机和保镖。”  
“今天你看到的，二楼楼梯边上那个空房间，就是你的卧室，有洗浴间。”  
霍虞顿了顿，接着笑起来，轻柔道：  
“当然，霍家的主母，夜间都是不睡自己的卧室的。”

七

宣容偶尔想起自己才到霍家的那段时日，都觉得那是他自打被抄家以后，为数不多快活的日子。  
霍虞虽比他年纪大了不少，但到底是娶过几房，有些讨好女人的手段，只稍稍在宣容身上，花上一些，就能教他知足地在霍府里安心过活。  
兼之生了副天生的好皮囊，眼睛尤其温柔，每每专注地瞧向宣容时，都能教他不自然地移开目光，心里扑通扑通地跳起来。  
这滋味比起床上的厮磨，来得更缠人也更教他心慌。宣容甚而有时疑心霍虞，是不是给他下了什么药，让他见了霍虞，就不自觉地面红耳赤，不能自处。  
宣容的父亲，只在他年幼时喜爱过他，后来他越长越大，要用的药也越来越贵，医生来来回回，已经换了好几批，都说治不得，除非停药，正儿八经当个双儿养大，不然就只能一辈子拿这些药石吊着。  
从此，宣父虽仍旧关怀他，到底还是疏离了不少。  
都是因为他长大了，不该有任何任性的机会。从前他还是孩童的时候，他身体天生带来的缺陷，便是父辈过度溺爱疼惜的来由。可是等他成了大人，这些个拖拖拉拉，治不好死不了的顽疾，又只会变成累赘。  
兴许是长成青少年后宣父的冷淡，早早地伤害到了宣容，教他日后便是不停地试图回忆起童年时宣父对他的好，再怎么努力，都只能断断续续地，回想起一星半点不连续的片段。  
全部朦朦胧胧，虚假得像是梦境。  
幸而后来的霍虞，虽同他行鱼水之欢，做夫妻之礼，床笫之下，仍把他当个孩子一般地宠着。  
也算是迟来的某种慰藉。

这天难得是个艳阳天，霍虞早早把宣容喊起了，又浑身上下，仔细裹得厚厚，带到外头一家西洋医生开的小诊所里，看身子。  
那医生不爱理人，坐在角落里，戴着眼镜，梳着背头，瞧起来一副颇冷淡的模样，见到两人，下意识抿住嘴，嘴边是深刻的弧度。  
“不能怀。”  
医生朝诊单上写着，边道：“他虽有个子宫，但发育不足，已经半萎缩了，不过是个摆设，着不了床。”  
霍虞问：“留在身子里，是不是不好？不如摘了。”  
“没必要，”医生看了一眼神情有些恐惧的宣容，“留着也没什么问题，何必教夫人受一次那样的皮肉苦。”  
霍虞放下心来，难得高兴，带着宣容出了诊所的门，上街去玩。  
宣容瞧着眼前的这一片，熙熙攘攘，新奇得很：“从前我不怎么来过这边儿呢，先生。”  
“这是北流街，又叫平民街。”霍虞道，“你是宣家的小孩儿，家里人当然不许你来这头的。”  
“为什么？”  
街头的行人，来来往往，身上穿着的，头上戴的，都是喜气洋洋的颜色。临近年关，街上卖小东西的人渐渐也多了，有的为了招揽生意，带了自家的孩子，在摊子前吆喝，个个戴着虎头帽，红花衣，喊得起劲，“我看这边，热闹得很。”  
“因为穷。”  
霍虞道：“穷生寇，穷凶生极恶。你太年轻，看那些平白的人家，觉得亲切。他们大多都在自己走的道儿上，爬了半辈子了，固执不说，偏见也多，也未必喜欢同你玩到一处去。若是起了什么歹心，就不是你这样柔柔弱弱的小公子，能应付得来的了。”  
“好吧。”  
宣容一向听话。  
霍虞摸了摸他的头：“夫人以后想来，便叫上先生一起。”  
宣容瑟缩了一下，还是不太习惯霍虞喊他夫人，礼貌地笑起来道：“谢谢先生。”一边眼尖，瞧见有人在卖东洋人做的小玩意儿。  
“我想去瞧瞧那个。”  
宣容指了指摊子。  
霍虞的神色仿佛在看一个小孩儿：“好。”  
“夫人，先生，买一个吧。”摊主见二人的衣服布料，俱是上乘，很是殷勤道，“便宜得很，不花多少钱，权当买个乐子。”  
霍虞望了宣容一眼：“看上哪个了？”  
宣容指了指那枚会动的小猫儿。  
那猫儿不过半只手大小，却做得栩栩如生的，会摇着尾巴，前后地走动。步子虽然僵硬，幸好猫儿五官描得可爱，倒也有几分乐趣。  
“这个里头转了机关，动来动去，再一拧，又能关掉。从前我在家里，也见过差不离的。可惜后来给抄家的打碎了。”  
霍虞听完了，道：“那就买个新的，给你放在卧房里。”  
“先生给我买？”  
“容容有钱吗？”  
“没，没有……”  
“嗯。先生买。”

往昔风光虽好，可惜，以后都再不能了。  
宣容抱着盆子蹲下，把那件给撕扯得稀烂的旗袍囫囵洗干净了，搓掉上面浮起的精团，把水滤掉，丢到废弃的篓子里。又反反复复地洗了好几次手，才出了浴室门。

“容容。”  
宣容闻声打开房门。  
他身上洗得干净，穿一件单薄的白睡裙，来不及换上正装。  
脚底还湿着，踏在地毯上，踩出一个又一个小巧的湿印：“先生。”  
霍虞看了他一眼，宣容里头没穿肚兜，两粒柔软的奶头，便挺在裙子里，随着他的动作，时不时尖尖地顶出来：“天还没全热起来，洗澡多了，小心着凉。”  
宣容上前去，颇为自然地搂着他的手臂：“我不是小孩子了，不会这么不小心的。”  
“还不是小孩子？”霍虞把他抱起来，往房里走了几步，伸出脚去，把他的鞋子从床底勾出来，“你瞧，又不好好穿鞋。”  
宣容摇摇头，搂着霍虞的脖颈不撒手。  
“席间受委屈了？”霍虞见他发娇，拍拍他的屁股，“我说过，不娶姨太，容容放心。”  
说的是席间那个被挽着送到霍虞面前来的，那个娇柔漂亮的少女。  
宣容其实早不记得那个少女的模样，也不很如何在意她的存在。正出神时，闻言，下意识呢喃道：“是真不喜欢，还是怕她是个女人，会生孩子？”  
他话语间虽声音低小，但凑在霍虞身边，霍虞听得清楚，不由地沉默下来。  
过了一会，他把宣容放在床上，叹息道：“还在怨我。”  
“怨什么？”  
宣容没听清。  
霍虞没说别的，转而道：“晚间我还有多的事，不能陪你了，怕回来太晚，动静声扰到你睡眠，你睡在自己的卧房里吧。”  
宣容夜里很容易被惊醒，尤其怕光。他初来霍府时，同霍虞睡在一起。有回霍虞起夜，顺手开了灯，便叫他警觉地睁开了眼睛，一屁股坐了起来。  
霍虞也没想到宣容醒着，手放在开灯的线杆上，“怎么，容容，睡不着？”  
宣容眼神里还有些迷茫的呆滞。渐渐看清了周围的环境后，才回过神来：“我以为——”  
霍虞把他塞回被子里：“先生先去一趟厕所，等先生回来。”  
回来后，又哄着宣容同他把话讲开。  
然而宣容已经醒了大半了，看着霍虞，怎么也说不出口。  
“没事，先生。”  
霍虞道：“你入睡快，睡得应该沉才是，怎么这点动静，就叫你如此警醒？”  
宣容瑟缩了一下。  
“告诉先生。”霍虞放缓了语气，轻拍宣容的后背，“往后那么多时日呢，先生总是要知道该如何照顾你的。”  
这才听宣容说起，宣家被抄，正是在一个晚上。  
宣容向来早睡，又体弱，所以卧室都在最顶楼，没什么噪音，晚间一旦睡沉了，就很难被叫起。  
那头夜里，宣府突然便灯光大作，嘈杂声四面而起。宣容昏昏沉沉，本来没醒，就被人从床上，拼命地摇了起来。  
“做什么？大晚上的——”  
那人语气惊惶地对着他的耳边大喊了一声：“有人来抄家了，你爸上吊了啊！”  
宣容猛地睁大了眼睛。  
他一个骨碌从床上爬起来。  
“你说什么呢？”  
那人指手画脚地，生怕言语描述不足以绘声绘色，仿佛在讲一个足够滑稽荒唐的鬼故事：  
“那些个抄家的，说是晚间好做活，半夜里敲开咱家的大门，要来提老爷。谁想到一开灯，正看到他拿根绳子在阳台上把自己吊死了，飘飘摇摇的，一件白衣服，眼睛还睁开看着他们！”  
宣容一个字都听不清了，披了件外套就往楼下跑。  
他跑得太急，一只鞋子在中途，掉在了楼梯上。光裸的脚板，就因此滑踩到了地上被打碎了的木雕，溅出了一地的血印。  
“对不起。”  
霍虞把他搂进自己的怀里。  
“是先生不好。”  
他哄着宣容闭上眼睛：“先生抱着你睡，好不好？从前的事不要想了。是先生来得太晚，没早点把你接走。你如今在霍府，不会有人欺负你。”  
宣容小声道：“我没怪过先生。那时候，先生和宣家，并不熟识，当然不会帮忙。”  
霍虞把他身边的被子拢起来些。  
从此在夜间，霍虞再不开灯，卧房的窗帘也换作了两层的深紫色。甚而专腾出一面做工的房间，开在离卧房最远的地方，免得夜里赶工的仆人，走动的脚步声，惊扰到了宣容。

宣容道：“我还是在先生卧室里等先生。不会一夜都不回来罢？近日你身体还不舒服呢，别太忙。”  
“不会。”  
霍虞摸了摸他的额头，觉着温度还好，道：“你也别烦我啰嗦。现在正是寒热交替的时日，你本就体寒，别一味贪凉，弄坏身子了。”  
“先生只知道说我。先生自己都照顾不好自己。”  
霍虞作势要掐他的脸：“还管起我了？”  
宣容低下头：“先生到底年纪不轻，还是多留意些。”  
“年纪不轻。”  
霍虞觉着自己受到了挑衅，猛地把宣容压在床上，“怎么这么说？是不是先生平日里，饿着了容容。”  
宣容的穴里还痛着。虽然洗干净了，没留下什么痕迹，却被霍嶙方才插得麻狠了，周边的软肉，红肿了一片，两瓣肉唇尤甚，蔫蔫地朝外头翻着，收不回去了，露出中央干烘烘的穴洞，动作间，被内裤柔软的布料擦过，就敏感地瑟缩起来。  
这种时候，谁来看了，都会晓得这是个教人玩得过头了的花穴，方才也定是把人伺候得爽利了，才被按着狠狠地疼了一回。  
再说他臀肉上青青紫紫，便是躺在床上，都隐隐作痛，给鞭得多了，同霍虞玩闹时，稍有动作，总会牵扯一二，分他心神。  
宣容心惊胆战，生怕霍虞一时兴起，摸进去，觉出端倪来。  
便边推他，赔笑道：“我错啦。”  
霍虞又同宣容闹了一会，险些要把才换上的衣服又剥开，霍嶙适时地上楼来，站在门口，敲了敲门，平静道：“父亲，不早了，要出门去了。”  
霍虞把宣容放下：“我去做活儿了。”  
宣容点点头。  
霍虞打开门时，就看见霍嶙端端正正地站在门口。  
“走吧。”  
霍虞打头先走了，霍嶙跟在他身后，在同他错身时，又突然扭过头，朝宣容这头看过来，嘴角微弯，带出点笑，笑意里像是淬了毒。  
宣容躲开了他的注视。

八

宣容说到做到，到了睡下的时候，便坐在卧室里，靠着床栏等霍虞。  
霍虞虽一直迁就宣容夜里的警醒，但他到底是个适合娇养的乖儿，轻易就被养熟了，在霍府过得安安心心了一段时日，这怕光怕声的性子，已经改了不少。只霍虞对那晚的记忆太过深刻，并未因此有过丝毫的松懈。  
霍虞说得没假，这天夜里，他回来得确实晚了些。  
宣容等得困了，渐渐睡去。就在他将睡不睡，迷迷糊糊间，被人轻轻拿手捧起一边脸颊。  
那人没开灯，动作又轻柔。  
他下意识蹭上去：“先生……”  
“诶。”  
来者的声音，故意压得很低，并不是他印象中那般温厚深沉的嗓音，但宣容太困了，却也没觉得有什么异常，闭着眼睛靠在他的手掌上：“先生回来了？”  
“回来了。”  
那人的手往被子里一抄，轻轻把他抱起来：“怎么夜里睡觉，还穿着袜子。”  
宣容声音软，撒起娇来，带着迷糊的鼻音，教人颇为受用：“一个人睡冷呀……”  
“不怕。”  
“这就带你去睡觉。”  
宣容感觉自己被人抱着上了楼梯，又拐了个弯，被放到了软软的床铺上。  
闹出这么大的动静，他本来就比旁人惊醒，渐渐地也就从睡梦中挣扎着醒过来。  
他睁开眼睛：“先生——”  
“唔！”  
睡裙被人粗暴地从下面掀起，一只手径直地摸向了他的腿间，轻轻一剥，就把他的内裤抽了出来。  
那人按着他的手，把裙子的下摆盖在了他的脸上，挡住了他的视线。  
“谁——！”  
几根指头，隔着裙子的布料插入了他的唇间，夹着他呼痛的唇瓣狠狠捏住。  
下头膝盖一顶，便格开了他的两条腿。  
宣容的头往后仰起。那人的唇舌，顺着他光溜的腿杆，一路轻柔而密集地舔吻上去，接着捻开他穴口的肉唇，细密地舔了进去。  
“——”  
宣容浑身发颤。他那地方，虽洗得干净了，到底不能见人，他又向来引以为耻。且从来在床上，霍虞顾忌他面薄，也甚少与他做这档子事。他神思才堪堪归位，便几乎被那根软舌生生的一舔，舔化了半边身子去，头脑发涨，又开始混乱起来，倒是比先前未醒来前，还要更为恍惚。  
那舌头灵活得很，带着些许的湿意，一层层拨开他穴肉处的褶皱，把他整片柔软的穴地，舔舐得水光淋淋，颤颤巍巍地渐次绽开，露出中央殷红的肉洞。  
阴唇都往外翻去，作乱的舌头深深地往里面戳刺，模仿插弄的动作，有规律地进出起来。  
“哼……”  
宣容的鼻音里带出了哭腔：“别——别阿嶙——”  
那玩弄他的人却始终不作声。  
霍嶙什么时候这般沉得住气了？  
难道，是他认错了，这个其实是先生，本想闹着他玩儿，没料到他方才，喊了霍嶙的名字。  
宣容又慌起来，生怕自己认错了人，在床上叫错了名字，便拼命挣扎，想要把眼前的裙子掀下去，亲眼看看眼前的人。  
可是那人却死死地钳住了他的双手，他浑身软绵，失了力气，怎么也不能挣开了去。  
“湿了，”  
那人退出了些，头抵在他的腿间，话语里似是带出隐约的笑意，灼热的目光一直盯着宣容身下，“你自己出水了。”  
宣容张着嘴想说话，挣扎间，裙子的布料被越发塞得深入，把他唇齿堵得死死：“你谁……”  
那人没回他。皮带卸下的声音锃亮作响，宣容惊恐地想往后退，却被死死地定在原地，被那人再度分开腿，湿漉漉的穴口，插进了一根粗硬的阳具。  
宣容的穴口比起女子的要更为紧窄，但被霍虞肏弄得多了，内里的穴肉层层叠叠，脂红肥沃，唇肉也逐渐抻大，变得肥软滑腻，轻轻把阳具往内里一推，便能被深深浅浅的媚肉吸吮起来。  
那人显然颇为知晓宣容穴里的好处，先是来回地在穴口打转，抵着那枚藏在里头的蒂珠重重碾磨，压得宣容喘息浓重，抽抽搭搭地被捂着嘴哭，又狠狠塞入，把整块嫩肉都剖开，插弄到底。他够硬也够长，回回能顶到宣容那枚小巧的子宫，把圆滚滚的器官，顶戳地左右跳脱。  
“认不出来？”  
那人俯下身来，隔着裙子，咬他的唇肉。  
宣容问：“先，先生？”  
换来的是更深的一记顶弄。  
宣容感觉自己的肚子都要被戳烂了，穴肉化作脂膏，融化在那根不住顶动的肉具上，被麻木地进进出出，却还是不知廉耻地淅沥流出水液，滴到腿根，滑到床单上去。  
宣容意识难得回笼。  
先生还不晓得他同霍嶙的事情，怎会叫他猜是谁。  
可若是先生知道呢……  
绝不应该。  
那人看他猜不出了，便沉默地进出，顶得大力，几乎要把宣容顶到床头。  
滑溜的穴肉水淋淋一片，抽动时带出咕唧的水声。宣容浑身都被肏软了，化成一滩，白花花的两条腿，也无力地垂在两边，任裹着西裤的男人，拿膝盖一次次地磨，把他腿上敏感的皮肉，擦出一道道的红痕。  
宣容迷迷糊糊间，眼前感觉忽地一亮，像是裙子被掀下去了。他的眼睛甚至还没有来得及对焦，就又一次被一只手捂得紧紧，什么都看不见了。  
宣容张着嘴发出气音：“别弄我了……”  
那人没理睬他。  
另一只手，抚摸上宣容胸口的软肉，把他的奶头玩硬了，像是拨弄一颗玻璃珠一样来回地搓揉。宣容被他揉得动情，鼓着腮想要叫，又怕身上的人是霍嶙，大晚上的，动静被楼下的霍虞听见。  
“放你回来前才被那样子玩过，眼见着又紧回去了，看来是没喂饱。”那人带着笑问他，“屁股还疼么？”  
果然是霍嶙。  
宣容咬牙道：“你疯了！”  
“方才我把小妈抱上来的时候，小妈也没有拒绝我。”霍嶙道，“谁能想到呢，小妈如此痴情，困成这样，还不忘记给父亲留灯。”  
宣容身子多情，穴里被插得狠了，水液反而越流越多，进出随之变得容易。但是霍嶙卡得太深，一下一下顶着他的宫口，让他从身体的深处，生出钝疼来。  
淫水注注，把穴口浸泡得晶莹发亮，蒙着一层湿漉黏稠的脂光，便是此刻的疼痛，都像是沾染着水意，淫糜而旖旎。  
明明此时霍虞就有可能在楼下，分分钟一时兴起上楼来看他，他却在自己的卧房里，被继子硬拉到身下，挨肏挨得流了一屁股的水。  
“这和你——有什么关系？”  
霍嶙顿了顿。  
“对啊，这和我有什么关系。”他猛地把捂着宣容眼睛的手放开。  
宣容不太适应地半眯着眼睛，四处看了看，才知道霍嶙刚刚把他抱进卧室之后，已经顺手开了夜灯，锁了门，这才稍稍放心。  
被捂住太久的眼睛，视线都变得朦胧，眼丝已经迷离了，眼角变作湿漉的红色。宣容面色潮红，脸颊上烫得惊人，是被闷的，被咬红了的唇，就微微张开，在霍嶙的注视下，发出急促而短的喘息。  
开开合合，像是被煮到熟烂的，裂开一条缝的樱桃，散发出热甜的气息。  
霍嶙轻轻拿指头夹弄了一下，鬼使神差地，再度低下头，亲住了宣容的嘴唇。  
“小声点，”他边亲他，边摸着他颊边温热柔软的皮肤，“父亲在楼下了。”  
宣容好不惊骇：“你，你胆子也太大了。”  
“父亲看到你不在房里，只会想着你是在自己卧室里睡了，多半不会来确认，扰你睡眠。”  
霍嶙道，“他最体贴你夜间怕光怕声了，不是么，小妈。”  
宣容知道他说的是对的。  
穴肉被更深更重地插弄，宣容被推得侧过身去，就见身上的霍嶙换了个姿势，压着他肏了起来。  
——不知为何，像是在生气。

另一头的霍虞到了卧室里时，意料之中地没看见宣容。但床上的被子，已经被打散，约莫是宣容睡前来过，替他开好了床铺，免得他夜里回来，要临时再散开被压得紧紧的床铺，不能及时保暖。  
霍虞明知宣容怕动静，也是自己提出要宣容上自己卧房里睡的，但一想到今日的晚上，难得没了宣容抱在怀里，便隐约有些不喜。  
可是此时夜已深了，想必宣容也睡都熟了，他再上去打搅，又要把宣容弄醒。  
“往后还是早点回吧。”  
他默默想着，独自躺下了。


End file.
